As the use of computing devices and computer-based networks continues to expand, so does variety of applications that may be executed on computing devices. Ensuring proper performance of these applications and other device components may require substantial knowledge of applications' interactions with each other and device components, for example, operating system. When subject matter experts investigate issues (faults, errors, capacity shortage, and the like) associated with a computing device performance, they may record and store a log of their investigation activities associated with the issue. However, the knowledge that may be gained and captured by the subject matter experts during such investigations may not always be efficiently utilized by other subject matter experts investigating similar issues.